


Do You Wanna Touch Me

by SailorLestrade



Category: The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: Gift, Hot, M/M, NSFW, Porn, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corky teases Jonathan at dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Wanna Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for a friend. I hope it's ok

Jed was flashing her bedroom eyes at Jonathan from across the table as she set by Roper. Jonathan was biting his lip, giving Jed the satisfaction that she had a hold on him. But, what she didn’t know was that she wasn’t the reason for the lip bite or the bit of squirming. It went realitivly unnoticed by Roper, and when Jed wasn’t looking, someone leaned over and whispered in Jonathan’s ear.

“Are your pants a little tight darling?” Corky asked. Jonathan could see his lips, but he could tell from the tone of his voice that he was smirking.

“Why don’t you tell me?” Jonathan asked, moving Corky’s hand to feel the hard bulge in his pants. He felt him squeeze a bit, making a small moan escape from his lips. Jonathan’s cheeks turned red as he looked to make sure that nobody was looking at him.

“Is everything all right?” Corky asked, trying to hide his laughter. Jonathan glared at him.

“You are so in for it after dinner.” Jonathan hissed under his breath. Corky laughed and continued to tease Jonathan with touches and glances all throughout dinner and dessert. Jonathan had never left a table so fast before, running up to his room before Roper could say anything to him. Corky had a cocky smile on his face.

“I think he just got some bad shrimp. I better go check on the old boy.” He departed then too, taking his time as he made his way to Jonathan’s room.

****

Corky stood outside of Jonathan’s door and knocked. He barely had pulled his hand away from the door before it opened and he was pulled in. He gasped some as the wind was knocked out of him. The door slammed shut and Jonathan’s lips were on his as he pushed him against the door. Jonathan was all worked up and Corky knew just what that translated in to.

“You’re going to pay for what you did to me at the table.” Jonathan growled. Corky felt his nimble hands undoing his belt and before he knew it, his pants were around his ankles. He then found himself face first against the wall.

“Oh baby. Did I turn you on or something?” Corky asked, smiling. He heard Jonathan’s pants unzip.

“You tell me.”

It didn’t take long before Jonathan was pushing himself into Corky, making the shorter man moan loudly. Jonathan didn’t take much time to build a constant, fast pace. One arm was wrapped around Corky’s waist, the other bracing himself up by the wall. Corky threw his head back against Jonathan’s shoulder and moaned.

“Ohhhh Jonathan.” Corky moaned. “Fuck me.” Jonathan silenced anymore talking by turning his head and kissing him. He thrusted harder.

For a while, the only sounds that could be heard were the grunts and moans coming from each man as Jonathan thrusted hard and fast into Corky, hitting that spot over and over again. With each one, Corky was a moaning mess in Jonathan’s arms, just wanting him to go more. But it didn’t take long for him to cum, his seed splattering on the wall as Jonathan’s went inside him.

“So, did I turn you on or something?” Corky joked after a moment. Jonathan just growled and dragged him to the shower.

The End


End file.
